Your tender touch
by l0n3wolf89
Summary: Caroline and Kate continue their lives togheter with dating and learning more about each other.
1. Chapter 1

**Your tender touch.**

Caroline took off her glasses and leaned back in the chair and let out a deep sigh as she finally was done with all the papers and documents for today. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to relax for a moment, listening to all the sounds around her coming from the opened window ; voices from the students going home after a long day in school, someone laughing, birds singing in the trees and the distant sound of cars passing by.  
A soft knock on the door woke her up from the dreaming state, and she knew right away who was behind the door and her heart skipped a beat.  
" Come in", she said and ran a hand through her hair.  
The door opened and Kate popped her head in, smiling as she met Caroline's eyes.  
" Hi. Am I interrupting you?" she asked carefully as she stepped into the room, closing the door behind her.  
" No no. I've just finished for today. Or well, as much as I have energy to do for today."  
" Are you sure?"  
" Oh yes! I'll continue tomorrow. It's not as if the documents are going anywhere so….unfortunately"  
Kate smiled and chuckled at the answer and walked up to the opened window. It was late afternoon and the sun was setting, shining with a glowing light upon Kate' tanned face.  
A cold breeze swept into the room and Kate pulled her cardigan closer around her. She turned around as she realized she was being watched and gave Caroline one of her dashing smiles that made Caroline's heart beat extra fast.  
" My God, you're beautiful" she whispered.  
Kate walked up to her and leaned forward resting her hands on the chair, putting her face really close to hers. Caroline felt her entire body quiver by the nearness and the sweet smell of this wonderful woman.  
" No, YOU'RE beautiful Caroline", she said almost inaudible and brushed her soft lips against Caroline's.  
That wonderful and familiar feeling filled Caroline at this moment, the combination of butterflies in her belly and tingling feeling from her toes up to her hair. She answered by pressing her lips against Kate's and enjoyed the sensation like a lightning between their lips as they kissed, a long and deep kiss that neither one of them wanted to end. Caroline cupped Kate's face in her hands as she broke the kiss and smiled with her eyes still closed as the lingering feeling of the kiss remained on her lips.  
" Have dinner with me?" Kate asked as she stood up straight again.  
" I'd love to. Let me just go home and change into something more comfortable and make sure that the boys are alright?" Caroline asked and took her bag from the floor.  
" Sure" Kate said, nodding. " 6 o'clock sounds good?"  
"Perfect."  
They both stood in silence, looking into each other's eyes for a long time.  
"Right", Kate broke the silence and looked down at the floor and turned around, stopping by the door one last time. " I'll see you in a bit"  
Caroline smiled back at reply and watched the door closing.  
As she stood up and reached for her beige coat she thought about the past weeks and past months and how everything had turned out the way they had; her mum had gotten married with a man that turned out to be her teen-love, and Caroline had in that process gained a sister in Gillian, and she had met Kate who had offered what from the beginning was a friendship when she needed someone after what her husband John had done to her, and that friendship had soon turned into very strong feelings and an attraction between the two women, and after a while they gave in to the attractions and Caroline felt more loved and precious than she had in years. Yes, precious, that's the feeling that filled her as Kate was around her and cared for her. She was always there with a sweet smile, a comforting hand on her shoulder or a warm hug when she needed it.  
And even though Caroline was unsure of what to do with everything, Kate was always there waiting patiently for her with her warm eyes that made Caroline week in the knees just thinking about it.  
She went inside her Jeep and started the engine to go home to her two sweet boys and see how their day had been.

All the way home, Kate ran recipes through her mind to find the perfect dinner to cook for the date with Caroline tonight. Chicken? Pasta? Something Nigerian? Maybe not too spicy? What wine would be best? The thoughts kept her occupied as she turned the key to the door and went inside her house.  
The entire house was soon filled with the rich smell of food cooking and from the stereo in the living room came music and Kate sang along as she prepared the food. Looking up at the clock she realized that she ought to change clothes before Caroline arrived, lit the candles and set the table.  
" So much to do, and so little time" she said as she took of the clothes she had been wearing all day in school at work.  
When looking through all her clothes in her wardrobe, she promised herself to remember to buy new clothes next time she had a day off. But what should she wear tonight? She felt a bit annoyed with herself for feeling and acting like a teenager all nervous for a date as she put on a red blouse and a black skirt reaching down above her knees.  
Yes, this was a date, but not their first. They met in school and after work too, in each other's homes and had even eaten out at restaurants a couple of times, even though they both agreed that they preferred to meet more private away from judging eyes and possible gossip.  
Kate brushed her black hair and put on some more make-up before heading to the living room to light the candles, check on the food and setting the table and changing the music on the stereo to soft jazz.  
The clock showed a quarter to six and so Kate stood by the stove and waited, drumming with her fingertips on the bench as if to make time move faster. She wanted to see Caroline now. Wanted to see her beautiful blue eyes and run her fingers through her blond locks and hold her close.  
The sound of the doorbell echoed and Kate suddenly felt nervous as she double checked that everything was done for the evening as she headed for the door, heart pounding.  
She saw Caroline through the glass of the door and smiled as she opened the door.  
" Hi, I'm a bit early, hope it's alright?" Caroline said and put a lock of hair behind her ear.  
" No, no, it's alright. Come in."  
Kate helped her date with the coat and took a deep breath to slow down her breathing and calm herself down a bit.  
" It smells delicious and you look stunning," Caroline said and smiled which gave Kate a tingling feeling in her chest

They helped to carry the food to the table and sat down to eat; coconut chicken with rice and a spicy salsa on the side and a bottle of red wine. The two women chatted as they ate, laughed and enjoyed an evening together away from judging looks and not having to worry about anyone seeing them.  
As they finished the meal, Kate took away the plates and told Caroline to sit down in the living room.  
Caroline sat down on the couch with her wineglass and looked around in the room with all the candles. A inner calm filled her mind and she closed her eyes and relaxed her body for a moment before she heard soft footsteps in the room and looked up to see Kate standing in front of her with the bottle of wine in one hand and her own glass in the other.  
"Tired?" Kate said and put down the bottle and glass on the table and Caroline could see a worrying look in those dark eyes.  
" No," she said and patted on the couch next to her for Kate to sit down.  
Kate sat down and poured up more wine to them both and leaned back next to Caroline.  
" I'm really glad that you're here tonight" Kate whispered and leaned her head against the other woman's shoulder.  
" I wouldn't want to be anywhere else in the world" Caroline answered.  
They both sat silent on the couch for a long time, listening to the soft music and looking at the burning candles.  
A buzzing sound made them both jump up and Caroline hurried out to her coat to answer her phone.  
It was her mother Celia.  
" Where are you dear?" her mother's voice said in the other end.  
" I'm a bit busy, mother."  
" Oh, and what could be so important"  
" Actually I'm at Kate's, we're having dinner"  
" I'm not interrupting am I?"  
Caroline could sense a sudden shyness coming from her mother.  
" A little, but it's alright. Was there anything in particular you wanted?"  
" Oh yes, I seem to be out of coffee for me and Alan, would you mind lending me some?"  
"Of course you can. Why didn't you just knock on the door and ask the boys?"  
" I did, dear, but there was no answer, I thought they'd gone to the cinema perhaps"  
" No, they're probably just in their rooms studying, go on and help yourself with the coffee."  
" Thank you dear, and say hello to Kate for me."  
" I will, bye!"  
" Oh, Alan sends hi regards as well."  
" Yes, mother, thank you, and say hello to him from me too. 'Night"

Kate, having heard most of the conversation, came out to the hall.  
" Is everything alright?" she asked and tilted her head bit to the side.  
" Yepp it was just my mother, needing coffee, so…."  
She walked up to Kate and gave her a soft smile and stood very close to her. Kate felt her heart starting to race again by the very nearness of Caroline, this wonderful woman who probably didn't realized just how much Kate felt for her and just how much she thought about her all day long.  
Caroline stroke her hand on her soft cheek and let on finger follow the line of her lips and Kate shivered slightly by the touch, and the fingers ran down her neck, played with her necklace for a moment before she grabbed Kate's blouse and pulled her into a warm kiss and embrace. An electric buzz went through Kate's entire body and she put her hands in Caroline's blonde hair and allowed her fingers to play with the blonde locks as she hungrily answered the kiss.  
She could feel how Caroline started to unbutton her blouse and kissed her neck softly. Kate gave a soft moan by the kisses and lifted up Caroline's head to kiss her lips. As Caroline started to kiss her way down the neck again, Kate whispered her lovers name softly and wrapped her arms tighter around her and felt her entire body burning of desire for this woman.  
She felt Caroline unbuttoning the last button and pulling her shirt back over her shoulders and kissed her on the shoulders, moving the kisses to the collarbone and the lips touched a spot that made Kate gasp loud and shiver all over.

Caroline stopped for a moment as she felt and heard reaction when she kissed her at the spot by the collarbone, where the neck and shoulder meet, and looked up into those dark eyes that seemed to sparkle by the light from the candles.  
"Don't stop", Kate whispered and kissed her on the lips.  
" I won't" she replied and pulled off the shirt and threw it on a chair, " but wouldn't it be better if we moved to somewhere more comfortable?"  
Kate smiled back at her and took her hand and led her to the bedroom where Caroline pulled her back towards her and gave her a long, hungry kiss.  
" Sorry, I just couldn't wait any longer, not with you looking like that" she said, nodding to Kate's bare upper body as she wore nothing more than a black bra and the skirt.  
Kate gave her one another one of her dashing yet almost shy smiles that made Caroline feel very weak in her knees. She undid her own blouse while Kate sat down on the bed, watching her with eyes full of desire, and she felt like it took an eternity to take of her blouse before she could walk up to Kate who reached out her hands and let them follow the line of her bra and down to her skirt before she wrapped her arms around Caroline's waist and pulled her closer and placed soft kisses on her belly, which made Caroline feel almost dizzy by all the burning desire building up inside of her.  
" I promised the boys I'd be home by ten" she said as she stroke Kate's hair.  
" I'll do my best to make sure you keep that promise" Kate said, stood up and pulled Caroline in a deep kiss and leaned back at the same time so that they landed on top of each other on the bed giggling as they did before they started kissing again and let their hands go up and down over the other woman's body, exploring and caressing and undressing the final clothes they both wore to feel as much skin of each other as possible and feeling the heat between them rising for every second.

William sat in the kitchen reading a book as Caroline came home. He looked up and smiled as she entered the room.  
" Hi mum" he said and took off his glasses "how was Kate?"  
" Oh she was fine" she answered and ran a hand through her hair to make sure it didn't look too ragged or messy, " Where's Laurence?"  
" He went to bed for about half hour ago."  
She stopped and looked at her son who looked back at her with a special look on his face. Caroline raise her eyebrows as if to ask him what was on his mind, but as he didn't say anything.  
" Yes love?"  
" Nothing, I'm just really happy for you mum" he said and stood up and walked up to her and gave her a hug.  
She hugged him back and kissed his curly head.  
" Thank you" she whispered.  
" I just want you to know that I really am happy for you. I haven't seen you this happy since…I can't even remember" he chuckled and hugged her tighter.  
Caroline felt all warm inside by her sons words and she thanked the gods above for having such an understanding and loving son.  
" I love you mum" he said and broke the hug  
" And I love you too" she said and patted his cheek. " now off to bed with you, you have school tomorrow"  
William gave her one last smile before he went upstairs to his room and Caroline felt pretty tired as well after tonight's date and decided to go to bed as she too had work in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next day, just before lunch, Caroline found some new documents and notes on her desk from some of the teachers about questions about new material, booking of different rooms etc.  
Being busy reading through everything, Caroline didn't notice a person entering her office, walking up to her from behind, as she suddenly felt two arms wrapping around her waist.  
" God! You startled me!" Caroline said and laughed  
Kate snuggled her face against the older woman's neck, breathing in her smell in every breath, pressing their bodies closer to feel the warmth of her body.  
" I had a lovely time last night" she whispered in Caroline's ear and placed a soft kiss behind her ear.  
Caroline turned around and cupped her hands around Kate's face, smiled at her and kissed her.  
" So did I."  
As the school bell rang, they kissed one last time before parting as they had duties to tend to.  
" Oh, Kate, by the way?"  
"Mm" she turned around to face the blonde woman again, and it struck her how gorgeous Caroline looked in her dark grey skirt that together with those high heels showed her stunning legs, and a light pink blouse with the two top buttons unbuttoned showing pale soft skin.  
" Kate?"  
" Yes! I'm listening"  
" Really? Then why are you staring at my legs?"  
" What?" Kate felt her face turning red as she realized that Caroline had noticed.  
"You were, weren't you?" Caroline smirked and walked up to Kate who seemed to be quite a bit embarrassed.  
Caroline stroke some strands of hair from Kate's face and leaned in and gave her a long kiss. " You were saying?" Kate said as if to try to change subject before Caroline commented anything about her staring.  
" Right, well the thing is that Laurence asked if you wanted to join us on a movie-night this Friday?"  
" This Friday?"  
"Mm"  
" Laurence asked?"  
"Mm" Caroline returned to her desk and sat down in her chair still looking at Kate"  
" Well, are you sure?"  
" About what?"  
" Me at your movie night?"  
" Well I can't see why not. Besides, Laurence DID ask me to ask you, and he wouldn't do that if he didn't want to there, right?"  
Kate stood silent for a moment, thinking the proposition through, before giving her answer.  
" Yes, I'd be delighted to."  
"Really?"  
Kate nodded and smiled.  
" Great! I'll tell the boys this afternoon. Now….shouldn't you be heading somewhere?  
Kate realized that the school bell had rang a while back, which meant that her students would be waiting for her in her classroom. She smiled, turned around and went out of the headmistress's office heading for her class.

" So, what did she say?"  
" Who?"  
" Kate!"  
"What about Kate?"  
"What did she say about Friday?"  
" What about Friday?"  
" Mum! Did you ask Kate about our movie-night on Friday?"  
" Oh, calm down sweetheart. She said she'd come over."  
"Yes!"  
Caroline was a bit surprised to see how happy Laurence got after hearing that Kate would come join them, and he ran up to his door and closed the door.  
She stood still in her place, in a bit of a shock for a moment before taking off her coat and taking off her shoes and looked at them for a moment, remembering the look Kate had given her earlier that day in school. Smiling she put the shoes down and walked out to the kitchen to start with dinner for herself and the boys.  
As she started preparing and chopping vegetables, William entered the kitchen, holding and reading a schoolbook, as he usually did.  
" School work?"  
" Yeah, well I'm just reading through everything again before the test tomorrow."  
" Anything interesting?"  
" English literature"  
" Ah! I'll let you study in peace then"  
" No it's alright, do you want a hand?"  
" Thank you dear"  
And so mother and son helped setting the table and cooking, and it didn't take long before the dinner was ready and William went up to get his younger brother.  
As they all say down to eat and they all talked about their day in school, Caroline couldn't help but smile and feel so blessed that she had they two darling angels in her life, and that she could enjoy a home evening like this and really treasure it. A small though occurred to her, and she was always as stunned as she wondered how John could have left all this, their home and the two boys just like that. She pushed the thought away, determined to not let John ruin any more of her moments with the boys or Kate or the rest of her family either.  
" Right, are you all done? Who wants dessert?" Caroline smiled as her boys eyes lit up by the word dessert.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As Kate rang the doorbell and waited for someone to open the door, she smiled and thought about how much she had looked forward to this evening. Just the fact that Laurence was the one asking for her to come over felt like a huge step forward in the right direction, since he was the one who found out about her and his mum over the phone and in the wrong way, and so Kate had assumed that Laurence would be hard to get through to since he might think she had deceived him by not telling him herself. But as it turned out, he didn't have hard feelings towards her, and Kate hoped that the rest of the evening would be a great opportunity to get to know the boys even more, and she really looked forward to that, as well as spending time with Caroline, of course.  
The door opened and it was Laurence on the other side, breaking into a big smile as he saw her.  
"Miss Mc….I mean Kate, welcome in"  
"Thank you Laurence, and thank you for inviting me, it was very sweet of you"  
The young boy blushed as he moved so that she could come inside.  
"Oh, I brought something for tonight" Kate put her hand down in her bag and gave Laurence a bag of homemade chocolate chip cookies.  
"Wicked! Thanks Kate!"  
Laurence hurried away into the tv-room and met Caroline in the doorway.  
" Where's the fire!" Caroline said to him as he passed by her  
Kate giggled, took off her coat and hang it up.  
"Hello darling" Caroline smiled and kissed Kate.  
"Darling?" Kate smirked and gave Caroline a kiss back.  
" Well, what else should I call you? Just saying your name would sound too formal, don't you think?  
"Agreed"  
They both looked into the hallway to see if any of the boys where around, but as they didn't see neither of them, they gave each other another warm and sweet embrace with several kisses.  
The sound of someone clearing their throat behind them, sent them back to reality and they spun around to see William standing in the hallway.  
" W…William, I…I didn't hear you…" Kate stuttered and felt her face turning bright red.  
"It's alright Kate" William said and looked a bit embarrassed too, for having interrupted his mum and Kate in a tender moment.  
"Right, shall we move to the couch then?" Caroline said in a try to end the awkward moment and she took Kate's hand to lead her to the tv-room, where Laurence already sat in the armchair eating of the cookies Kate had brought along.  
"Hey, don't eat 'em all by yourself!" William shouted and grabbed a cookie before he landed on the couch.  
"Boys! Behave" Caroline said as she sat down next to William with Kate next to her. " Laurence decided he wanted to rent the newest James Bond movie, I hope you're alright with that?"  
"Yeah, sure, I haven't seen it before so"  
"Great, and we have popcorn, chips, lemonade and the cookies you brought to eat" Laurence said and took another cookie  
"Are you going to stuff your mouth with all the cookies or can we have a taste too" Caroline held out her hand as a sign for Laurence to hand over the bag of cookies, which he did after taking another on out to save for later.  
Kate felt a bit tense at first, but as Caroline put her arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer, she relaxed and allowed herself to snuggle closer to Caroline who was chewing on a cookie, as the movie started, and a few minutes in the movie, the blonde woman placed a kiss on Kate's temple.

As the movie ended, they all stretched their arms and legs and then sat all quiet for a while before anyone said anything.  
"So what did you think of the movie, Kate?" Laurence asked and turned to the ones on the couch.  
"It was really good and thrilling actually. Good choice of a movie" Kate answered and smiled back at the young teenager.  
"What kind of movies do you usually watch?"  
"Erm…well mostly drama and movies that are based on true events"  
"Have you seen Alive?" William asked.  
" Yes, it's hard to forget once you've seen it" Kate and Caroline laughed and William smiled as they all had seen the movie.  
"Alive? Well what's it about?" Laurence asked  
"People surviving a plane crash and to survive from starvation, they eat human flesh!" William used a dramatic voice to scare his younger brother, and apparently it worked.  
"No they don't. You're just joking. Tell him to stop mum!"  
"Alright, calm down. William stop teasing your brother, and Laurence, it's true, but you'll have to see the movie to understand better why." Caroline straightened up in the couch. "Now, me and Kate will clean up and you are both free to do whatever you want with the rest of the evening." With that, she stood up and took the empty bowls out to the kitchen.  
Kate soon followed her, carrying the glasses and the empty lemonade bottle.  
"Well that was nice" Kate said as she put everything down and stroke her hair behind her ears.  
"Yes, but the evening isn't over yet, right?" Caroline said and closed in on the distance between them and kissed the younger woman on her forehead.  
She could sense that Kate was a bit tense, obviously not wanting to repeat the same mistake of having any of the boys walking in on them kissing again.  
"Are you staying the night" Caroline whispered in Kate's ear.  
"I don't know, I mean, I want to, but….I'm not sure, what about William and Laurence?" Kate's voice was unsteady and she turned away from Caroline as she spoke.  
"What about them? Kate? It's not like they DON'T know about us being together."  
" No, I know, but I don't want them to feel uncomfortable in their own home."  
"Now you're just being silly. Why would they be uncomfortable by you staying here?"  
"Well, I don't know. I just don't want to push them too quickly into accepting me…us."  
Caroline didn't answer as she just looked at this wonderful and totally unselfish woman she had ever encountered. And she understood why Kate hesitated and wanted to take things slow, considering how the boys, or at least Laurence had found out about their relationship and his concerns about people being mean towards herself and Kate.  
"Well, the more time you spent here and if we just make no big deal out of it, they'll accept it quicker. Don't you agree?"  
"Well, perhaps…"  
Caroline put a finger on her lips to stop her from making up any more excuses.  
"Shh, don't worry" she leaned in and gave Kate a big kiss, putting one hand on her soft, bare, tanned neck and the other one on her black hair and pulled her closer.  
Kate broke the kiss and quickly looked around the room to make sure they were alone before giving Caroline a soft kiss on the lips.  
"Please stay" Caroline murmured, pleading. "Do you want me to ask the boys what they think?"  
"No!"  
"Alright, but if it would set your mind at ease I would. Think about it"  
Caroline turned around and walked out to let Kate think over her suggestion as she went back into the tv-room to make sure everything was cleaned up. Laurence watched soccer on the telly but there was no sign of William.  
" Where's William?"  
"He went upstairs, probably to read as he always does."  
"Well, don't you have homework to do?"  
"Mum! It's Friday!"  
"I am totally aware of that"  
"I don't want to do homework tonight. Just let me watch the telly!"  
"Right, I'll leave you alone then"  
Caroline walked back to the kitchen and found Kate still standing where she left her, and she seemed to be daydreaming and be very far away in her thoughts.  
"Wine?"  
"What?" Kate jumped by the sound of her voice.  
"I was wondering if you wanted a glass of wine? You do look like you have a lot on your mind. Red or white?"  
"Whatever you feel like"  
Caroline took a bottle of white wine, two glasses and started walking out of the kitchen again, stopping and turning around as she realized that Kate didn't follow her.  
"You coming?" she asked and nodded towards the stairs that led up.  
"Upstairs?" Kate got a worrying look in her eyes and she almost took a step backwards towards the counter.  
Caroline sighed before she turned towards the tv-room.  
"Laurence!"  
"What?"  
" Me and Kate are going upstairs, make sure you turn off the lights and the telly when you're done, alright?"  
" Yeah, yeah" Laurence said from the room, clearly more interested in the game than listening to his mother.  
Kate just stared at her with her mouth wide open, and Caroline smiled.  
" Well then, shall we go upstairs?" Caroline started walking the stairs and heard Kate's steps behind, following her up to her room.  
As the both went inside the room, Caroline pushed the door closed with her hip and handed Kate the glasses as she started opening the wine bottle.  
"You know, I sort of feel like a prisoner" Kate said and looked around in the room.  
"Why would you say that? Caroline stopped opening the bottle and looked at Kate.  
"Well, you telling Laurence that we would go up here, and not asking me first and…."  
"A prisoner? Really? You are allowed to go any time you want, Kate."  
"No I didn't mean it like that, it's just…"  
"Just what?"  
"You didn't have to tell Laurence about it."  
"Oh darling, he doesn't mind, besides he too busy watching the soccer."  
"Yeah, but still."  
Caroline tilted her head and took a deep breath, knowing that this discussion was sort of a dead end she decided to stop trying to convince Kate that the boys didn't mind her being in the home and in their life. In fact, they really liked Kate and her company, and at least William were happy and relieved that she was happy and more of her old self again.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to corner you"  
"I know that Caroline"  
Kate put down the two glasses on the nightstand and sat down on the bed, and Caroline put down her bottle and sat down next to her.  
"I want you here Kate, and so do the boys. Well, I guess I want you here more than they do, but they adore you and you bring calmness when you're here, and they don't have to worry about anyone shouting and fighting, or one of us getting so drunk that we'll start fighting, like it was when John lived here. Why else do you think they ask you to come over all the time? They almost never ask about John. You see? We all want you here, in our home and in our lives."  
Caroline caressed Kate's cheek and brushed some of her black hairs behind her ear and stroke a finger down her neck.  
Kate turned to face her, clearly moved by what Caroline had just said, as her eyes were filled with tears.  
"Oh, darling, don't cry" Caroline pulled her into a hug and caressed the black hair with soothing strokes as she felt Kate's grip tighten and how she buried her face in her neck.  
The two women sat on the bed like this, with Caroline stroking one of her hands up and down Kate's back to comfort her, for a long time, losing any sense of time.  
After a while, Kate loosened her grip of Caroline and stood up. Caroline didn't know what to do, if she should just stay where she was or follow Kate and stand up or if she should say something. In moments like this, Caroline cursed her childhood and marriage as she really hadn't got any clue of what was normal to do in situations like this.  
"Caroline?"  
"Mm?"  
"Thank you" Kate whispered and a tear ran down her face.  
Caroline felt a tingling in her chest, and how she turned all warm from the inside and out and got a lump in her throat. Instead of saying anything, she stood up and walked up to Kate and dried away the tear and leaned her forehead against Kate's forehead.  
"Don't thank me"  
Kate leaned in and kissed Caroline and pulled her close and kissed her way down the neck  
"I take it that you're staying the night then?" Caroline said quickly before she shivered all over as Kate kissed her behind the ear and then kissed her earlobe.  
"I'll think about it" Kate answered and Caroline could feel that she smiled before the kissing continued.

Kate took of Caroline's blouse and undid her belt and skirt and let it fall down to the floor before she started taking off her own clothes with some help from Caroline. As they lay down on the bed kissing, they ended up in some sort of wrestling of who should be on top the other, giggling like teenagers as they did. Kate won, and as she sat up cross-legged over Caroline she took a moment to look down at this beautiful blonde woman and felt her heart melting as she looked into those bright blue eyes and that pale soft skin.  
"You're so beautiful, Caroline"  
She leaned down and started kissing Caroline by the neck and moved further down until she was by the edge of her underwear, she could hear the older woman gasp for air as Kate took turns kissing, cuddling with her nose and ran her finger over her bellybutton and the area right above the edge of the underwear.  
She enjoyed the feeling of being in control of Caroline, and decided that she would take her time pleasing her and loving her.  
Caroline reached down and grabbed Kate's black hair to pull her up to her face and they kissed passionately, pressing their bodies closer and kissing harder as if to come even closer and taste more of each other. Kate had noticed that Caroline shivered and moaned when she massaged a spot above her waste and lowest rib, and every time she touched, massaged or kissed that very spot, Caroline dug her fingers into Kate's skin and bit her lip to be quiet.  
"Kate?"  
"Mm"  
"We want to be quiet for the boys right?"  
"Right?"  
"If you keep doing that, I can't promise that I'll manage to stay quiet that much longer." Caroline said and breathed heavy as she spoke.  
Kate chuckled and kissed Caroline's lips and her cheeks and brushed her lips along her jawline. As their love-making continued and Caroline reached her climax, Kate pressed her lips against Caroline in a deep kiss to keep her quiet and to catch her as she finally relaxed beneath her and felt the blonde woman's chest heaving. Kate kissed the lips again, then the chin and laid her head on Caroline's chest and closed her eyes as she heard the heart beating fast, and Caroline running her fingers through her black hair, playing with the locks as they both relaxed and felt the tiredness come over them as they lay quiet together.  
Finally Caroline broke the silence.  
"Should I take this as you're staying here tonight?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The distant sound of running water from the shower woke Kate up. Opening her eyes, it took her a second to remember where she was and the memories of last night came back to her and she smiled and stretched her arms and legs to wake up her tired limbs. Her skin wore the scent of Caroline and she buried her face into the pillow and inhaled the scent even more.  
The sound coming from the shower stopped and Kate sat up in the bed looking around the room for her clothes that were scattered all over the floor. When fully dressed she decided to make the bed while waiting for Caroline to come back to the room from the shower. The sheets had the sweet scent of Caroline and Kate found herself taking her time to make the bed.  
As the door to the room opened, Kate turned to see Caroline standing there in nothing but a towel wrapped around her, hair dripping from the shower.  
Kate blushed and felt her heart racing by the very sight of her.  
"Good morning" Caroline said smiling and closed the door behind her as she walked into the room towards Kate.  
"Morning" Kate answered and took a deep shivering breath.  
"I didn't think you'd be awake yet, or else I'd stayed in bed with you"  
Caroline and Kate kissed and Kate felt the smell of shampoo and soap from Caroline as they did.  
"It's alright, I just woke up"  
"And already dressed?" Caroline raised her eyebrows and tilted her head. "It's Saturday"  
"I know" Kate suddenly felt nervous by Caroline's presence and by the fact that she wore only a towel "I just…I mean I…."

Caroline put her hand under Kate chin and pulled her into another kiss and Kate answered by putting her arms around the other woman, with one hand traveling under the towel on the back, which undid the towel and it fell to the floor. They broke the kiss, looked into each other eyes for a moment before the smiled and kissed again, harder and deeper for each kiss. Kate moved Caroline back till they hit the door with a loud thump.  
"Shhh!" Caroline chuckled and loosened Kate's blouse to feel her skin, still warm from the bed and just as soft as always.  
She moved her hands up on her back and felt the skin being even warmer and softer as she pulled Kate closer.  
The sound of a door closing startled them both as they realized that one of the boys were awake.  
"I should probably get dressed" Caroline whispered and kissed Kate just by the corner of her eye, before she bent down to pick up the towel and walk up to her wardrobe to pick out something to wear.  
Kate sat down on the bed again, and Caroline felt a bit shy as she was being watched. She hurried to put on clothes and picked up a brush to comb through her hair before she finally turned to Kate who sat and smiled at her with her sweet, sweet smile that always made Caroline feel all warm inside.  
"Breakfast?" she asked and opened the door for Kate to go down before her  
"Sure"  
In the kitchen Caroline started to prepare breakfast; tea and toast with marmalade and peanut butter and meanwhile Kate set the table.  
As they were waiting for the tea-water to boil, Caroline walked up to Kate and hugged her and they stood holding each other for a while.  
"So, you spent the night" she said in a low voice.  
"I know"  
"We've spent our first night together"  
"I know, and I'm glad I did"  
They kissed before Caroline got the water and they sat across to each other to eat breakfast.  
As most of their conversations they did tend to end up talking about school and the teachers and students.  
They talked, laughed and Caroline wanted to stay in this moment forever, but eventually they heard footsteps in the stairs and Laurence came down and she could see how stiff and tense Kate got as she saw him. He walked a couple of steps into the kitchen before he looked up and saw Kate, and he stopped.  
"Good morning Laurence" Caroline said and took a sip of tea and acted as if nothing was wrong.  
Kate also said good morning and tried to hide her face behind the teacup  
"Hi Kate" Laurence said and seemed to be a bit puzzled. "You're still here?"  
"Erm…yes, your mum and I we…er…we stayed up talking late last night…and…"  
Caroline stayed quiet and took another sip of tea to prevent anyone to see that she had a broad smile on her face and looked at Kate to see how she solved this situation by herself.  
" …and we have had a bit to drink…so your mum couldn't drive…and…we fell asleep before we could call a cab" Kate said and blushed as she looked down in her tea.  
"Alright" Laurence took a bowl of cereals and milk and went to sit down by the tv.  
As he disappeared, Caroline couldn't hold it any longer and burst out laughing. Kate didn't look as happy and she just gave her a dark look that had a combination on embarrassment and betrayal.  
"Well, you weren't very helpful" Kate said in an almost sad voice.  
"Honey, I think you did great"  
"Really? Then why are you laughing?"  
Caroline rose from her seat and squat down next to Kate.  
"Because you are sooo adorable when you blush." She took Kate's hand and kissed it and looked into the younger woman's amazingly deep, dark and wonderful eyes.  
The dark eyes expression softened a bit and slowly a smile was shown both on Kate's lips and in her eyes.  
"You know, we didn't taste of that wine last night" Kate said  
"I know! Well, we were a bit busy with…other things"  
They both blushed slightly and they looked down at the floor.  
"I guess we'll save it for tonight then" Caroline said and stood up to go and get more tea.  
"Tonight?"  
"Yes.  
"You want me to come over tonight again?"  
"Come over? I was thinking that you'd stay till tonight"  
"Caroline, I'd love to, but I have some essays to read through for work"  
"Oh, that can wait, can't it?  
"Sorry"  
Kate stood up and walked up to Caroline as she stood by the sink and put her arms around her waist and pulled her into a soft, gentle kiss that send a tickling wave inside her and left her with a desire of wanting more. But Kate broke the kiss and turned around to go, as Caroline grabbed her arm and pulled her back into another kiss.  
"Don't go" Caroline murmured.  
"I have to. I can't get behind with work. Imagine what my boss would say!" Kate smirked  
"Oh really? What would she say?"  
Kate giggled and looked down at the floor for a second  
"Well, I think she'd probably call me to her office and tell me a thing or two"  
"That doesn't sound too bad. I think you should skip to read through the essays"  
"You think so, do you?"  
The both women smiled and looked at each other for a long time, still holding their arms around each other.  
"Well, that WOULD give me an excuse to call you to my office and have some private time with you"  
Kate laughed and gave Caroline another kiss before she broke the hug and started walking to the hallway again to get dressed.  
Caroline realized that she was defeated and followed Kate to where her coat hang, crossed her arms over her chest and leaned against the wall and watched Kate as she put on her shoes and coat. She stood up and looked at Caroline for a bit, walked up to her and leaned in to her ear to whisper.  
"I can be done with my work till 6 o'clock, if you want to come over and have some order-in and private time"  
She turned around, opened the door, smiled at Caroline and went out the door.  
Caroline still stood in the hallway and had to remind herself to breathe as she had held her breath for a while as she had watched Kate and as she had whispered that offer to Caroline before heading out.  
"Laurence, what time is it?"


End file.
